The fun of Love
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Rating:NC-17. This is a random story i started cause i was bored, it's HieiXKurama fluff and the charcters are very out of charcter. Three parts long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don t own Yu Yu if I did some things would be different: Hiei and Kurama belong together to bad they never kissed in the anime

(Frist posted in 2006 on adultfanfiction(dot)net) It's a three part story.

Title: The fun of Love

Chapter 1- Crush

Kurama sat silently on his bed waiting for a serene fire demon to show up, Hiei always came by Kurama s window to talk to the Kitune. Kurama enjoyed the time he got to spin alone with his secret crush. And it always seemed as if Hiei was having fun too.

Kurama looked down at the book he d been trying to read for school and sighed. When the fire demon was involved he couldn t concentrate. He lay back on his bed letting his hand wonder over his body with a sigh, God how he wanted Hiei to touch him! he thought.

His hands wondered up his shirt and he closed his eyes imagining they were Hiei s hands. At that moment Hiei slid though the window, Kurama hadn t heard him come in yet. Hiei stared at Kurama lying on his bed with his hands up his shirt breathing heavily. He felt his face heat up as the fox s hands pulled up his shirt enough to give a good view of his abs.

Kurama what are you doing? Hiei asked.

Kurama sat up fast and stared Hiei, he pulled his shirt down and blushed, Nothing, Hiei! he said quickly.

Hn. Hiei said. But kept staring at Kurama s hands.

Was there something you wanted to ask me? Kurama asked.

Yes, Fox Hiei answered. He looked at Kurama uncertainly.

What is it then? Kurama asked.

Fox what is love? Hiei asked quickly a blush on his cheeks.

Kurama stared at him, Love? You don t know what love is? Kurama said.

Hiei was mad now, how was he suppose to know that he was to know what love was? No! he said. I wouldn t ask you other wise.

Why do you want to know? Kurama asked.

Well the oaf always says he loves Yukina and He said and looked at Kurama.

And? Kuama asked.

Yukina said it sounded like I was in love when I talked about a friend of mine and I wanted to know what love was, is all. Hiei answered.

Kurama felt depressed, Who were you talking about? he asked.

No-one you know! Hiei answered quickly.

Kurama looked away so that Hiei wouldn t see how bad what he just told him effected him, Love is a emotion, Hiei. He said.

Oh Hiei said.

Good night, Hiei. Kurama said and laid back down his back to Hiei.

The little fire demon stared at the red head and sighed, Yukina told him to tell the fox his feelings but he was so scared that Kurama would reject them.

Fox Hiei said.

Yes, Hiei. Kurama said.

The friend I was talking about wasn t really anything

I know, Hiei.

You do know the friend; at least I hope you do

Does this have a point or are you just trying to make me mad! Kurama shot at Hiei. He was mad. He was mad that Hiei liked someone else, that he never had a chance to be anything but a friend to the little fire demon.

I m sorry, Fox. Hiei whispered.

Who s the friend, Hiei? Kurama asked.

It s you, Fox.

Kurama felt his heart skip a beat, he stared at Hiei, What did you say? he asked.

I love you, Kurama.

Kurama sat all the way up now and locked eyes with Hiei, You mean that? he asked.

Yes Hiei said.

Kurama smiled and throw his arms around Hiei knocking him over on to the floor, I love you too, Hiei! he said.

Hiei wrapped his arms around his fox and berried his face in the crock of Kurama s neck.

End of chapter 1. Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 2- Moving in.

(A/N: Very OOC!)

Kurama stared up at the new apartment complex, He had let Hiei look for there new apartment, since they very well could live together at his mother s house! Hiei had found one close to a demon portal, so he could find his way back home no problem.

Kurama was just happy that he was going to be living with Hiei. (A/N: Who would?) But the problem was money. Now that he was going to have a place of his own he would have to get a job.

What could he do? Maybe he should write? Naw maybe sever? No way he sighed, what could he do? He looked back up at the apartment, well what ever he did he was not going to let Hiei no. after all it took almost all of his collage money just to pay the first day rent, so they could just move in.

And now he was moving in with the help of his step brother and his mother, Hiei was no where in sight though. Hiei hadn t met his mother yet and also, it wasn t like his parents new he was gay

He sighed again.

Where do you want this to go? A mover asked.

Um I have even been up stairs yet so just put it anywhere. I ll move them where I want them later. Kurama answered.

Oh, I ll handle that for you, hun. His mom said as she waved the moving guy inside.

Kurama sighed again.

You don t look happy. His brother said walking up behind him. Did you not tell her you used your collage money?

Kurama looked at his brother in horror, How do you- he asked.

Would you believe me if I said I pay attention? he asked innocently.

No. Kurama said.

I know your password so I used it over the internet to see what was up with over the pass few days. He said.

What all do you know? Kurama asked.

Not much that you used your collage money for this apartment so you and someone else could be together. He said.

Kurama closed his eyes, even for his brother that was just to much to know Don t tell mom. He said.

What would you give me? his brother asked.

Kurama glared at his brother two can play this game , Nothing cause you won t tell mom. cause you don t want her to know about how all the times you go out to study you re really out partying with your so-called-friends.

His brother blinked, How do you-

Kurama smirked.

Never mind I don t want to know. He said and walked away. Yup he loved his new brother!

Soon the movers left and then his brother and mother left, which left Kurama all alone. He went though the apartment getting a feel for where his mother put everything and then finding the bedroom. He opened a window and laid down on his bed to wait for Hiei to show up.

End of chapter 2- Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- good night fluff.

Disclaimer: Nope, don t own.

A/N: Hey, Hiei comes to the apartment and has some fun with his Fox! Little bit of Smut to wrap it up.

Hiei climbed into the apartment thought the window; He looked around the room and found that he was in the living room. Dropping his bag he went to find Kurama.

Fox? he whispered as he walked down the hall by the kitchen and to the room at the end at the hall. He smelled roses inside, the sent of his fox.

Kurama ? he asked. As he opened the door to find Kurama sleeping.

He walked to the bed and sat down on the side of it, reaching out and whipping some red hair out of Kurama s face.

Fox? he called again and leaned over placing his lips on his fox s forehead. Come on wake up.

Kurama stired, and blinked away sleep letting his eyes open.

Hey. He said as he looked at his black hair lover.

Hiei glared in annoys, Fox! he wined. You fell asleep?

I m sorry, love Kurama said opening his arms and pulling Hiei down on the bed besides him.

What ever Hiei said as he pushed Kurama back on to the bed and kissed him full on the mouth.

Kurama moaned, Hiei!

Hiei smirked into the kiss and pushed his tongue into the fox s mouth while his hands wondered his body.

Kurama whimpered as Hiei s hands found there way into his pants and grabbed his harden cock.

Hiei! Kurama cried as he slowly kissed his way down his body and to the harden length. He smirked looking up at Kurama while he licked the head making Kurama to moan. Then kissing it and running his tongue up and down the sides, Hummm You taste good fox Hiei said his eyes close lessoning to his Fox cry out his name. He took the cock into his mouth sucking on it , swallowing around it and making Kurama go over the edge. Hiei swallowed all of Kurama s cum and kissed the length one more time before climbing up next to Kurama on the bed and wrapping his arms around the fox.

Think you, Hiei Kurama said closing his eyes and holding Hiei.

You taste good Fox. Hiei said kissing Kurama. Kurama could taste himself on Hiei s lips as he kissed his little lover.

God you re amazing. Kurama whispered.

I know I am. Hiei said with a smirk.

Why d you do that anyways?

I wanted to taste you. Hiei licked his lips as his eyes wondered Kurama s body. Kuama blushed and looked away. Hiei grabbed Kurama s chin and made him look at him then he kissed his fox again, tongue and all.

Kurama held him deepen the kiss, and rolling his hips to Hiei s.

Kurama! Hiei moaned. God you re beautiful!

Kurama stopped pulling away and staring up at Hiei, Hiei love? he said. Touching the side of Hiei s face.

Yes, Fox? hiei asked as he caught Kurama s lips yet again.

Can we go to sleep now? Kurama wined.

Hiei growled, Fine. He rolled off of Kurama and on to the bed and wrapped his arms around the fox s naked waist, pulling him close.

end. Review. Okay that's all. There's no more after this chapter. I hope whoever reads these enjoyed them. 


End file.
